Uzi
The Uzi is one of two Primary Firearms that Max can carry during the Combat Mini-Game. When carried in Max's Combat Gear, it replaces the default Pistol. It is essentially a more accurate version of the Pistol. Description During any Combat Mini-Game, Max will always be carrying a Firearm, which she uses to shoot enemy guards. The game features two kinds of firearms - the Pistol and the Uzi. The Uzi is basically an "upgrade" from the Pistol, and whenever carried it completely replaces the Pistol. Max never carries both at the same time - it's always one or the other. The difference between these two firearms is limited entirely to their speed: When facing an enemy, Max will reach "fully aimed" status with an Uzi faster than with a Pistol. Upon reaching this state, it is also more likely for the Uzi to hit its target than a Pistol, especially if Max and her target are some distance apart. This is explained by the fact that the Uzi is "assumed" to fire 3-round bursts instead of the Pistol's single shots - you can hear the "burst" sound whenever firing the weapon. Strangely, there's no actual difference in ammo consumption (read below). Gear Selection menu.]]Like any other piece of Gear, an Uzi can be brought along for a Break-In by selecting it in the Gear Selection menu. When selected, the Uzi replaces the default Pistol. Nonetheless, it counts as taking up 1 Gear Slot, out of the total 5, like any other piece of equipment. If Max is already carrying 5 pieces of Gear but not the Uzi, it can only be selected if at least one piece of Gear is de-selected first. Once the Break-In starts, Max cannot acquire an Uzi until he leaves the building. If he is carrying one, there are several instances where he can lose that Uzi. Non-Break-In Combat The Uzi also appears in one type of Combat scenario - the Prison Break. This Combat scenario occurs when enemy operatives attempt to rescue an Arrested Participant. In this situation, Max begins the Combat Mini-Game with an Uzi by default. There is no Gear Selection menu, nor can you forfeit the Uzi in favor of other equipment. Other than Prison Breaks and Break-Ins, all other Combat Scenarios will start with Max holding the default Pistol. Usage The Uzi is used the same as a pistol: for shooting enemies. To do this, turn to face an enemy guard. If Max can see that guard (I.E. no obstacles in between them), a crosshairs image will appear on top of Max's silhouette at the top-left corner of the screen. This indicates that Max can shoot the enemy. Press the "SPACEBAR" key to fire the weapon. In almost all cases, this will kill the enemy immediately. Unlike the Pistol, which will miss some of the time, the Uzi is virtually flawless in its accuracy - which is why you'll want to carry one when expecting intense combat (such as when breaking into a Hideout on high Alert or trying to arrest a Mastermind). Each time you fire the Uzi, one bullet is deducted from your total ammunition. Once ammo runs out, there is no way to replenish it, and the Uzi can no longer be used for the remainder of this particular Combat Mini-Game. Ammunition Ammunition for the Uzi is limited. Each Combat Mini-Game starts with exactly 24 bullets in your inventory. Each use of the Uzi will use-up one bullet. This is despite the Uzi supposedly firing bursts, and also stands in contrast to the fact that real-life Uzis normally use a 20 round magazine. There is no way to replenish ammunition used up during combat. Once it runs out, the Uzi becomes unusable. Losing the Uzi If Max is knocked out and Captured during the course of a Break-In, and decides not to Exchange Agents with his captors, he will be spawned in the Agent Room in the same building, without his Uzi (nor any other item other than the mandatory Pistol, a Kevlar Vest and a Motion Detector). However, you may still add an Uzi to your Gear in future Break-Ins, as normal. Category:Gear Category:Break-In Category:combat